


day 4: the sound of the music and the moon

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to seek the giant [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: going on the first date of the ages.





	day 4: the sound of the music and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day 4 of the jelsey challenge! this aims to last 30 days with a prompt every day, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> day four is first date!

Their first date starts in the midnight haze of a diner with boys in leather jackets and girls in poodle skirts and everything in between. In all this style of the age, there’s a girl in a leather jacket and a pair of jeans that have to come from the 80’s, and Jen knows that’s her girl. Kelsey never wears all the same things from the same era, a bit of rebellion in her open arms, and Jen loves that about her. When she notices Jen in the din of the rowdy people playing at being teenagers, she breaks into a grin like sunshine and gestures for her to sit down next to her, a milkshake already sitting between where the two of them will be. Jen is used to being the one in control of dates, but Kelsey is so productive and so enthralled in planning them that she just wants to let her be excited. It’s both relaxing and exciting (as well as a little bit terrifying) that Jen has no idea what’s going on tonight. 

“You look great!” Kelsey enthuses as soon as Jen gets within hearing range, leaning down to put a quick kiss on Jen’s mouth. Jen blushes and returns the compliment, looking down at her own clothing for the millionth time tonight. For this era, she wears bell bottoms that only go down to her mid calf, as well as a dark vest over a bright orange t-shirt. She had questioned the pop of color that was Chantel’s suggestion, but she’s glad for it now, enjoying the attention that Kelsey is giving her. There’s a flow of conversation that never gets awkward with Kelsey around, a calm full of laughter that Jen doesn’t have to think during. When they finish their milkshake, Kels pulls her out of their booth; Jen goes willingly, taking one last look at the jukebox and the records on the walls. She pulls her lightly all the way out of the 60’s diner into the 80’s streets, the sound of disco banging down the street. 

“You wanna take me dancing?” Kelsey asks into her ear, and Jen grins salaciously in reply, pushing Kelsey against a wall before they do any dancing of any kind. She pulls her down and kisses her hard, threading fingers in long hair as time still passes around them. She can hear the laughter of someone else echoing down an alleyway and the moans of another couple in the apartment above their heads, but she doesn’t mind. All she can think about is Kelsey biting her lip and the feeling of her hips holding her against Kelsey, pulling her closer. Kelsey flips them and she’s the one that has to pull away, because God and everyone knows that Jen isn’t going to; she doesn’t know how she ever will. “We’re supposed to be dancing,” Kelsey laughs, though she doesn’t take her hands off of Jen’s hips. 

“Then take me dancing,” Jen says, laughing along with the bells that masquerade as Kelsey’s laugh. Nobody really has a laugh that pretty; Jen knows it’s really a series of snorts together with genuine laughter, but it’s so pretty. Everything about Kelsey is so pretty and she loves that she gets to go on dates with this beautiful girl. If someone had told her heaven was like this, she would have been uploaded a long time before this. Hell, if someone had told her Kelsey would be anywhere, she would have gone there. 

“You wanna stay 80’s or hit somewhere else?” Kelsey asks, leaning down again to speak closer to Jen, and it makes her head feel fuzzy. Being close to Kelsey is like a drug you can’t even find in this strange city, like nothing no one could ever find because Kelsey would always be the only Kelsey ever. If that made sense at all. She’s a little struck dumb by Kelsey, okay? Cut her a break. 

“Wait, what? Oh! Yeah, whatever you want. Your circus, your monkey,” Jen shrugs, handing the reins to Kelsey easily. She had kinda forgotten they were supposed to be doing anything at all other than being together, being as that’s all she really cares about with Kelsey around. It’s not like she’s got bills to pay or a job; all she’s gotta do is have fun with a beautiful girl and wander around decades like it’s going out of style. Which, it never really will, seeing as the universe here is self sustaining. But, you get the picture. 

“Let’s hit the 2010’s - more lesbian bars,” Kelsey suggests, though she still doesn’t move at all. Jen smirks, getting herself and her mojo, if that’s what you wanted to call it, back together and focused. Kelsey makes her feel scattered and lovestruck and all kinds of words that just mean that she’s a hot mess that doesn’t know how to speak to beautiful women or women at all because all women are beautiful, but she tries really hard. She can flirt a big game when it doesn’t matter, but Kelsey makes her so tongue tied. 

“Why do you need a lesbian bar? You trying to pick up, Kels?” Jen asks, her eyes sparkling with laughter as she looks up at the other girl. Kelsey laughs again and dips down to press a kiss to Jen’s lips, lingering only for a moment before pulling back up. Jen tries not to be starstruck all over again. 

“I actually am. You might know who I’m trying to pick up, too - really hot chick, kinda short, talks shit when she’s trying to flirt, really funny, pretty eyes, dark hair, wearing an orange shirt right now, you know, that kinda thing. You know her?” Kelsey grins, raising her eyebrows, and Jen sighs a laugh, shoving at her chest lightly. 

“I think I might know her, but I don’t know why you’re going to so much effort to pick her up. I hear she’s pretty easy, if you’re a tall girl who’s pretty and snarky and is wearing a leather jacket right now,” Jen says, dragging Kelsey back in by the lapels of that aforementioned leather jacket. Kelsey grins as she moves in to kiss her again. 

“I fucking love San Junipero,” she says, and that’s pretty much it. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr if you want and i'll get to it when i can!


End file.
